Kingdom Hearts III:Chain Of Shadow
by Shadow Knight Of Oblivion
Summary: Sora,Kairi,And Riku Are Seperated after an attack on Destiny Islands, Now The Three are scattered throughout the cozmos being hunted by a new yet familiar enemy. A Great War Has Begun And 12 keys will be needed to stop it! So kai rik nom rox OC
1. Seperation

Kingdom Hearts-Chain Of Shadows

It Has Been A year since The Defeat of Xehanort. Sora and Kairi are 17 years old and riku is 18.They have been living there normal lives for the past year. But One day they decide to go to the island at the beginning of summer vacation. And There Journeys Begin Agian.

Chapter 1: Seperation

Destiny Islands

Sora,riku,and kairi were walking home from school.There day had been long and they were finally out for the summer holidays.The three were walking gingerly from there school down a narrow treelined path leading to there beach where they left there boats to get to the island.

"Hey so what we going to do when we get to the island?"Sora inquired.Sora was walking with his hands crossed behind his neck.Sora was wearing Jeans a black shirt and red shoes and his hair and Eyes were the same as ever.

"Dunno sora,"Kairi said.She twirled around with her hands behind her back and spoke to Riku."you got any Ideas?"Kairi was a Beautiful Young girl she was wearing a Denim skirt that went down to the knees and a pink Vneck shirt and you could see the swimsuit straps coming out of the sleeves. Her red hair for the moment was back in a ponytail.

"Yeah, why don't we go and first see if the king has dropped any message off at the secretplace then we can just hang out in the treehouse I guess"Riku Said. Riku at the time was wearing A Dark Cloak his hair was short once agian like it had been at the beginning of his journey 3 years ago.

"Alright!",Sora and Kairi spoke in unison. As they continued to walk on Kairi and Sora's hands reached to the others and they began to hold each other close. Sora turned to look at her and slowly reached down to her lips and kissed her.

But then the earth began to shake. And then Three men popped out of nowhere.two of them were in Strange Full body armor with a strange symbol on the chest. The Third Was in A shadow cloak with his hood pulled up.

Sora was the first to be grabbed. Sora quickley Reacted and summoned his keyblades. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Then at that point Thousands of Shadows and neo-shadow heartless arose from the depths of the world. Sora began Slashing away at the heartless as Kairi struggled to get free of her captor.

"SORA!"Riku Screamed. At the top of his voice. His hands were tied and he was bieng pulled into a dark portal of shadow.Sora rushed spinning his Keyblades wildly smashing through the heartless. But as he did that it was too late. Riku faded into the Darkness. Then Sora thought quickley and dashed for kairi.

He turned around and grabbed her by the hand."Baby come on we got to get you out of here!" She nods. Sora bends down and allows Kairi to hop on his back. Sora Immediatly starts running at the same time smashing into the heartless.The horde of heartless advanced on them. And each time twenty of them were defeated 50 more would rise in there place.They were bieng pursued and for what reasons now they could only assume.

"sora watch out!" Kairi yelled into his ears as a Fat body jumped down right in front of him.

Sora Fell to the ground with Kairi right next to him. he cast a short time spell."kairi..." sora spoke."yes sora?" she asked."I love you. I will Come for you If I don't make it back remember the same thing you told me. I will always be with you in your heart. As well Kairi Maybe I can at least give us a point of communication or some aid..." Sora haunched over and stabbed his keyblade in the ground...and then two ghostly figures appeared in front of their bodies...one was a girl and the other a boy.

The boy floated over to kairi and joined with her and the girl joined with Sora."Now Kairi Run!" As he said that the time spell faded and 100 Fat bodies Jumped on top of sora."Sora!...I...Love you too..."

"Okay Kairi now run!"A voice that was in a way quite familiar too her but one that she had not heard for quite some time."Roxas?"She asked.The voice spoke agian."I'll explain later now run...and Use the keyblade!"

Kairi obliged and darted towards the island. As she arrived at the dock she saw lights fly from the spot where she left sora. Then A dark shadow engulfed the area then all went silent.

Kairi fell to the ground. And a tear fell from her eye.

I love you. I will Come for you If I don't make it back remember the same thing you told me. I will always be with you in your heart.

"Kairi come on you got to get to the gummi ship.You must leave Destiny Islands you must find the king. Speaking of I have A message from King Mickey"

He recited a note.

Dear Sora,Riku,and Kairi The worlds are in terrible danger.Worlds are once agian falling to the heartless. Nobody movements have been scarce since the destruction of the world that never was.But they are still common. A new terror has been unleashed one that I cannot foreshadow much yet.New doors lay open that have never been opended before. Be strong you three.You must find these worlds and Help them.There is a shadow Beginning to reach across the cozmos.That must be stopped in it's tracks.You'll find new allies on this journey.Along with many things.New powers and new enemies.

Good Luck,Signed the King

"So we were right.Things have started agian." As she said that. A dark Figure came from a portal. He was Tall Extremely well built he was black and black hair evenly put in a crew cut.And he had,These stange Knuckles that were like gold but with fire imating from them.

"Hello Princess Kairi, My name is Ruxxon and you are going to come quitely or face the consequences of never seeing your friends agian!" He raised his hands in the air and stared at kairi.

roxas whispers"kairi watch yourself this may be the time to use what little magic you learned to freeze him in his place to get to the gummiship"

"I'm not going anywhere,"Kairi Proclaimed Gallantly putting her arms back and summoning her weapons Ladyluck and the Divine Rose.

"agh the keyblades...this will be interesting..."he scoffed."not. You think just because you have the keyblades you can beat me. You won't stop me we beat your friends nothing can stop us!"

But then Kairi Raised Her Keyblades And She Began to glow.And she floated above the ground and her eyes turned Pink and gold"Spirits of the Keyblades, Raise to the Occasion. Aid me in This Fight.Protect me from this Foe and Stop him in his tracks." The glow began to strengthen and then she Divebombed him swinging her keyblades in an insane motion with a terrible aura rising from them and making deafning roars as she attacked.

Weaving in and away from her blows Ruxxon was unable to doge most of the blows. She was an animal. Her blades glowed with the intensity of every keyblade and she stopped at nothing to show her strength.

"ugh...Okay you want to play with Fire Ey!!!!!ARGHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and pillar of flames raised from the ground. Kairi weaved in and out she used her watera spellto blow holes in the fire and to createa steamy mist cover. But then A pillar shot right out of the ground and caught her unawares.Her glowing stopped and her keyblades dissapeared.

Her legs were behind and her arms were out in opposite Directions.

Ruxxon Walked towards her. And opened up a portal and Drug her in.


	2. Kingdom Of Sands

Kindom Hearts-Chain Of Shadow

Chapter II-Kingdom Of Sands

Arbatross

A great dark abyss surrounds Sora."I'm Falling? Falling into what? I don't Know? Where Am I? What Am I supposed to be doing?" he asked himself

"Sora!" A voice sounded out from the abyss.

"kairi?..." he asked.

"No silly...but your close take another guess."The voice answered.

"Namine?..."

"Good Boy...Now come on fight this thing free yourself of this nightmare..."Namine spoke.

Sora began to open his eyes...he then summoned the power of Oathkeeper and Oblivion to Free himself...A great white light arose from them...and then he fell and hit solid ground...

"where am I?" Sora stood up and Stared at his surroundings It seemed that he had ended up in the middle of a desert."namine any Idea where I'm at?" He spoke into the air. but then as he did. A boy of about 16 In full Military get up walked toward him...He began speaking in a strange Language." Aku forsy De De Mon Etsa Ki Ki Mortar Vell..."

Sora answered"Hello my name is sora Who are you"

The teenager stepped towards him and pulled out a tranquilizer cartridge and stabbed him in the neck..."Aki Aki...Vo Bitca"

Then Everything Went blank and sora was out cold.

He awoke What he figured to be several Hours later in a bed in what seemed to be a tent. He looked to his left and saw the boy who knocked him out.

"Hey what you do that for."Sora inquired.

"I'm Sorry Sora...I had no choice you were in the middle of a restricted zone owned by the resistance forces here in The Kingdom of Sands. I had to put you to rest."

Sora looked puzzled,"Resistance, Kingdom of Sands? Who are you and what are you?"

The boy looked at him and stood at attention." My name is Zell Royell Anderson i'm 2nd lt. under Marian Morgan Leader of the Resistance forces Fighting for Our freedom from the Evil Emperor Rexor. But you may just call me lt. or Zell"he answered.

"Well Zell Nice to meet you."he then thought of something." But I have A question Did you happen to find a girl or another boy who are about the same age as I am?"

He stood there and thought for a moment"No sorry."

Sora answered" I thought Not."

"well then if thats settled...then Follow me we have much to do before the invasion of our village...The army's of Rexor have been nearing our camp for weeks. But we Have never known they were going to attack till now. We have only 48 hours until the attack." he stepped out of the tent.

"Zell...I'll Help" And Sora marched up behind him and Followed him out of the tent.

"sora?" it was namine.

"yes?" sora answered.

"are you sure you want to help him?" she aksed.

"I'm postive namine i have a feeling That this boy has an important role in the rest of the fate of the cozmos.And even if I did not feel this way.If I befriend the people here I may be able to find someone who knows of the Keyblade and its powers and that I am its master and that i'm to be helped. If not I at least will help them because who knows maybe this rexor is a nobody...and if he is...he must be stopped."

" I guess your right...Good luck Sora." Namine answered

"You Know me I'm always lucky"he stated. Sora then stared into the setting sun.And thought of the final words kairi said.

I...Love you too.


	3. Kairi

Kingdom Hearts:Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 3: Kairi's Power

Earth

"sora!"She yelled...the darkness engulfed her...her past flashing around her...From the moment of the loss of her heart to her kiss with Sora. Her memory was blurred all she could remember was preparing to fight..."what was his name?"she thought for a moment and spoke"right Ruxxon." She began to fall towards nothingness.

"Kairi you all right?" Roxas asked his spiritual form floated towards her.

"Yeah I'm all Right. What Happened?"She asked as she continued onward into the abyss.

He explained."You entered what mickey told me was the Princess Of Heart State. You bieng the most important of the Princesses of heart gives you special powers. Which is why you can wield the Keyblade.Mickey says there are probably more powers that are deep within you waitng for the right moment to open and be released but for now you know of that power but it is only used in the darkest of situations. And well I believe we are about to arrive at our destination."

As he spoke a light shined from her Lady luck and it beat away at the abyss and she fell onto the ground in a suburban area.

"Wonder where were at." Kairi spoke.

Roxas just stayed silent. He then put his hands together and started to mumble.He then began to take a more physical form."You are the only person who can see me but I am in a physical form so that I may walk with you."

"Okay"she shook her head up and down."Now we've got to find out where were at."

Just then a red sportscar pulled up right next to them.and A Red Head teenage girl about Kairi's age stuck her head out of the car window."Hey Welcome To Middleton whats your name?"

Kairi bent down and Looked into the car she saw a boy at the wheel. He had Blonde hair and was wearing baggy pants and a shirt That Said Middleton High School on it." Hi I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you"

The girl waved"Hi Kairi I'm Kim Possible and this is my Boyfriend Ron Stoppable. What brings you to middleton?"

Kairi pondered over that question for a moment and answered."Long story but..." she did not get to finish that answer as then A crazy monkey handed man jumped on top of the car...but Behind him were Heartless.

"Kim Run. This isn't the time to argue you are in grave Danger."Kairi yelled. She then Summoned her Keyblades and began to fight The heartless Leader.

Kim jumped out with Her long red hair and cheerleader outfit blowing around like a flag."MONKEY FIST!" She then Jumped towards him and started attacking.

"Great KimPossible. What A surprise I get to defeat Two enemies At once one of the Four Keyblade Masters and the medlesome brat of this world! Master will be so pleased. Heartless ATTACK!"

Kairi and Kim Jumped back to back and then darted off into seperate fields of the battle. Kairi wielding her keyblades made Light work of the heartless monkies anhilating them one by one as the battle progressed.

Kim Had a harder time but finally decided to leave it to Kairi and went for Monkey Fist. Monkey fist and Kim took each others hands and Began forcing the other into opposite directions. Kim Threw him into a car. Then Monkey Fist jumped up and began to dive onto kim as Kairi jumped in front of him and Sliced him with the keyblade.

"Retreat!"Monkey fist and his minions ran off into the shadow.

"What The Hell is going on here Kairi!" Kim turned towards her.

"Take me somewhere safe and then I will tell you everything. I believe you'll make a good ally."

Kim obliged and opened a door to there car and they drove off into the day.

IN SHADOW

A dark voice sounds before us"You failed to capture Kairi Monkey Fist!"

"yes I'm sorry Master. It Will not happen agian." he spoked.

"Your Right It won't." ThenA long sword rises from the shadow and Slices him in half and his body and his heart float into the sky.

"Dr.Drakken! It's Your turn." the voice yelled.

A crazy Bluefaced Scientist walked up into a light."Yes sir I will Not let you down."

EarthMiddleton.

"So your telling me that you are from another world that your the most Important of the 7 princesses of Heart who were the First Keys To Kingdom Hearts. And that you this Kid Sora and Riku are Wielders of this mystical weapon and yada yada. So In other words you and your friends got seperated and these heartless things are trying to capture you and find Kingdom Hearts correct?" Asked Kim.

"Yes that pretty much somes it up. and not only that I've been told I have very special powers." Kairi Answered

"Thats very interesting Kairi. But thing is I can't keep you here there is nowhere for you to stay."

then Ron spoke for the first time"Hey you know you two look alot alike."

Then that sparked something in Kairi's Mind."I've got It I can try to use the powers that Namine has and see if I can use them. I'll make it where everybody thinks that me and Kim are sisters that will give me a good cover up and I can walk around and not be suspicous."

Kims eyes widened"THATS BRILLIANT! DO IT!"

Kairi then closed her eyes and began to mutter." she began playing with the minds of everyone in the whole world that she could think of...she played with the records and began to change everything. Then after a few moments. Kims mom called down to the basement."Hey Kairi Kim Your Dads Home!"

Kim looked Towards Kairi and Was amazed."Kairi, That was amazing."

"NO kidding come on lets go say hi to dad so we can worry bout what were going to do."Kairi said and they ran up stairs.


	4. Dive To The Heart

Kingdom Hearts:Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 4: Dive To The Heart

Arbatross

Sora and zell were walking among the many tents and buildings in there village and camp. Children were running around the village and chasing each other. Women were running the errands, cleaning, cooking, watching the children,t eaching all the jobs the men could not do while they were Fighting for their independence.

"So is life Hard like this zell?" Sora inquired.

"Yes it is really hard but the way we keep going is thinking of how thigns will be once we are free of the altruistic oppresionist fascist rule of Emperor Rexor. But many of our men have died. But they will be remembered as patriots and heroes." He bowed his head and began to speak silently. "but for the longest time I have had thoughts that I am different than everyone else. I feel that Imy destiny is intertwined with something much bigger."

"Maybe it is Zell. I Know for a fact that my life ispart of something bigger."Sora stated.

"were here."Zell saidas they neareda tent.

But then Everything went dark. And Zell fell to the ground. Sora jumped down and stopped him from hitting the ground. Sora shakes Him. "Zell! Zell! Wake up!"

Dive To The Heart

"Where Am I?"Zell thought.

"Who Am I?"Zell Thought.

"What Am I?"Zell Thought.

All Around him was a shadow. as he fell head first into the unknown.

Then He neared this tall Glass Pillar with the Pictures Of 6 people on it. One he Immediatly Recognized as himself. The other Was Sora. Then there were Two Girls One Redhead, another a Blonde. And then A boy with Silver hair and then another that looked very Similar to Sora. And in the hands of all of them were Keyblades.

The redhead had-Lady Luck and Divine Rose...The Blonde had The Fairy Harp and Three wishes...The Silver Haired boy had Fatal Crest and Gaurdian soul... The boy who looked like sora had the Olympia and the Lionheart...Then Sora Had the two keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Then Zell Had two keyblades but there shapes were that of the kingdom key.

"How do I know this."

Then a mysterious voice...was it a voice or was it a thought...but something said.

"Don't Be afraid. Stand Tall. You have a great Journey ahead of you."

Then as the voice finished and Zell Stood there his picture glowed and then Three Pillars Rose from the ground. One Had The Keyblade Fenrir. The 2nd had the Keyblade Ultima Weapon. And the Third had the Metal Chocobo.

"Make your decision. Your journey will be long and hard. You'll need to stay strong."

Zell Stepped towards the First and Lifted the Keyblade.

"Agh Fenrir A magnificent Demon Of Great Power." spoke the voice or the thought or whatever.

"I like it." Zell spoke.

Then he stepped towards the 3rd and lifted up the metal Chocobo.

"Agh the metal Chocobo A key of the hero"

"I don't seem to like this one." Zell spoke.

He then neared the 2nd pillar. A glow Immolated from the keyblade in his hand and the one from the Pillar. He lifted it up and then the two began to glow in unison.

"Agh the ancient combination of fenrir And Ultima Weapon, The Most powerful of the Keyblades, Other than the Kingdom Key and the Key to the Kingdom of Shadow which is the keyblade in the possesion of King Mickey, Yen and Yang The power courses threw you. Is this the decision you wish to make?"

Zell looked up and then down then he answered."I am Sure."Then a door popped out of nowhere in the middle of the pillar.

"Step Forward Don't Be afraid. Be ready Young One your time is near."

Then he stepped forward and entered unto another Pillar. On this pillar was a picture ofThe Whole Keyblade master gang Facing off agianst an army of heartless and nobodieslead by A man With a very long sword.

"Beginning now is a Calamitous set of events. You must be prepared. Fear for the Future. Not the Past."

Then A large Shadowy creature Rose from the ground.

"Watch out for as you near the light your shadow grows larger."

The shadow increased in size. Then it attacked. Zell jumped up. and began fighting the beast. He jumped towards the head and hit it witha large explosive blast. Then he was lifted and held in place with an energy barrier making him enable to fight with his keyblades. Then he began to mutter in his own language."ETKA VORCA ETSINE MAR JITLING KORTAG SETHING VARTILINO KETABLAC!" He then began to glow and stabbed the shadow right through the where the heart would have been.

Then it dissipated and drifted away.

Then Light returned and he was back home at his world of Arbatross.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK!"


	5. The Unknown Captor

Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 5:The Unknown Captor.

The Shadowy abyss of The Cozmos

"ugh...why does my head hurt so bad?"Riku asked himself. He then stood up and looked at his surroundings. It seemed that he was in a prison cell of a strange ship floating out in the middle of space.

Then A crew of pirates stepped forward and took him from his cell. One of them spoke. "ello Ma name be John Silver and da bos' as' bin needin to see's ya!"

They traveled up onto the deck. They could see stars flying past as they flew through the dark abyss of space.

They took him toward this tall dark figure that had a long thin sword. "Welcome Riku. To The Dark Abyss of space."

He turned around and Riku Gasped."NO not you!"


	6. Kairi's Past

Chapter 6: Kairi's Past

Kairi, Kim, and Ron Ran upstairs and Walked towards Mrs.Possible. She said "Hello hunny" to Kim and then Kairi and Kissed them on the cheeks."better go give your father A kiss girls." Then she continued working on their dinner.

They walked to the front door as Kims father walked into the house."Hey Girls How are my two Young Ladies doing?" He said as he gave a hug to each of them.Kim winked at Kairi and then said to her father"Things were alright the Three of us just went to the park and hung out till bout an hour ago."

"Sounds Like Fun. So you three ready for school tommorrow?"

Kairi answered this time" Yes we are daddy."She answered very convincingly.

"That's my girls" He then walked downstairs to his office.

"Hey mom can me Kairi and Ron go out to eat tonight?"Kim asked.

"Why would you want to go out when I'm making sushi?"Mrs.Possible inquired.

"Well we just want to hang out the teens and all we just want to...talk." Kim answered.

"Well...Okay be careful and be back By ten so you can go to bed."Mother answered.

"Okay thanks alot mom." Kairi and Kim said in perfect unison and tan out the door dragging Ron with them.

They get into the car. Ron starts the car and says"Kairi, whatever you did back there well that was Flippin Incredible!" Kairi began to blush.

"Thanks. But it's actual not big of a deal I've seen crazier powers." Kairi spoke uneasily. Her eyes were staring into space her thoughts were somewhere else. then her memories turned towards the very deeps of her past.

Radiant Garden

"What Are you doing to my baby!" yelled a red haired woman.

"Your daughter is The key. She is the Key if the heartless get a hold of her all the worlds will fall into darkness. By the day more of Radiant garden Is being taken by the heartless there are a group of young people who are running from here. Let them take her so she'll be safe." Spoke a younger Ansem the wise. He was tall more muscular and He had long Blonde hair and no beard at the time and was in A priestly kind of robe.

The woman stared down at her child. She began to cry as she stared into her daughters Glorious Blue eyes."Kairi, I leave you to be taken to safety. One day maybe you and me will meet again." Then She bent over and kissed her daughter on the forehead and handed her to Ansem.

"I promise you she will be safe." Ansem then wrapped her in his cloak and marched away into the shadow of Radiant garden.

Earth

"Kairi, Kairi, Wake up it's time for school" Kim shook kairi awake.

"Mother? Ansem? Radiant Garden...I knew I was from Radiant garden but that's Very strange. ROXAS! It's time you showed yourself To kim."

"Who's Roxas?"Kim asked.

As she asked A tall Blonde headed spike haired boy popped out of nowhere. He put his hand out for a friendly Handshake.

Kim was frantic she was still in her nightgown and she was covering herself up with sheets as she frantically tried to shake his hand and not blush.

"Hey what's up, I'm Roxas" Roxas said.

"Well I guess you already Know who I am. Well Roxas can you wait in the bathroom while me and Kairi Get dressed?"Kim asked.

"Sure, That will be no problem. But please hurry." he then walked into the bathroom.

Kim and Kairi got dressed. Kairi Put on a pair of jeans and Flip-flops andPurple T-shirt that Said "The Middleton Life" on it. Kim Dressed Herself In her cheerleader uniform stating, "I've got practice first thing today."

Kairi nodded and then said," Okay Roxas you can come out now.

He walked out and his jaw dropped."Good god you two really do look alike!"

Kairi and Kim Blushed and then giggled. "well Roxas what are we going to do about you? I mean well I could easily do the same thing as I did to me but. I don't feel like I have enough power. I'm still drained from that battle with Ruxxon and Monkey Fist Yesterday." Kairi Said.

"well Remember I can make myself known only to those who I want them to know I'm here."

Then kim's pda went off." Dammit. Stick to shutting up we've got an emergency Dr.Drakken Has sent a threat to the United states president stating that he will kill him unless he is given complete control over the nuclear weapons silo's and given 5.9 billion dollars ransom money for his Daughter Elizabeth Striker."

"We've got to help them!"Kairi Said.

"Kairi I'm with you all the way." Roxas said.

"Okay then Lets go. Wade thanks for the info!"

Kim Roxas and Kairi Run out the door.

200 miles away

"Dr.Drakken things seem to be going as planned." Said one of his minions.

"Good So the Kim and Kairi are on there way here now then." He said menacingly playing with his fingers."Excellent." he then tilted his head back and began laughing menaichly.

"Sir They are nearing us very quickly. "the assistant stated" what do you want me to send after them.

"Send The Ultima Guard Armor. Let him squash them like a bug but Kairi must be brought back alive" As he said this he punched the table.

"yes sir!" the assistant then pressed the launch sequence command.

A large suit of armor with A large sword Flew from the base.

Halfway between

"Kairi so what was up this morning?" Kim asked.

" I had a dream. Of the world I was first from. The night I guess I was taken from the castle. My mother I saw the figure of my mother for the first time." Kairi looked on the verge of tears as she sat there in the car as they neared where the transmission from Dr.Drakken Was transmitted.

"Kairi look!" roxas pointed towards a Dark shape nearing them at a fast pace.

Kairi and Roxas immediatly opened the doors of thecar and stood on the roof.They looked at each other and then both summoned there keyblades Roxas Had the Olympia and the Lionheart.

"Lets do this!" Kairi and Roxas Jumped from the car towards the Gaurd armor. Kairi and roxas used each other as bouncing boards to keep each other in the air as they fought with the guard armor. The blows of it's large metallic arms tore at the young keyblade masters. Then Roxas was hit hard in the head and dissapated back into kairi.

Kairi continued fighting but then the guard armor Launched a heavy blow with his sword and knocked Kairi to the ground. But then A light shined in her face. and then she remembered the words that sora said to her.

Remember I will always be with you in the heart.

She then opened her eyes And put her two keyblades together to create a glowing mass of energy she then pointed the Keyblade at the gaurd armor and attacked. as she did that Kim jumped from the car and began to attack the head of the guard armor. but was knocked to the ground.

Kairi Screamed and Flew straight threw the center of the Guard armor. She then fell to the ground. and landed on her foot and knee as the Gaurd armor Dissapeared into the abyss.

Kairi Walked over to kim and cast a curaga spell to heal her and Roxas.

"Kairi. Things have begun to get very strange." Kim was not looking at her but towards the horizon.Kairi and Roxas turned there heads and saw what she meant. On the edge of the horizon was a dark aura. Which gave proof that Heartless were in the mix terribly and fortruefully there to try to destroy them.

"Lets go together"Kairi reached down to help Kim up. Kim put her hand up and took Kairi's she smiled."Yes Lets stop Him!"Kim Yelled.


	7. The Closer You Get

Kingdom Hearts:Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 7: The Closer you get

"Zell come on were under heavy Enemy assault."sora screamed as explosions erupted all over the camp.

Zell came to his sinces and rose from the ground. He spoke"Sora it's you and Me we are 2 of the 4 keys...We must get the others. We must stop the opening Of the door!" HE then yelled and as he began to run into the thick of battle He screamed" For KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then His keyblades Fenrir and Ultima glowed in perfect harmony and began to ahnilate there foes.

Emperial Motor Fortress

Across the battlefield Emperor Rexor was amazed at the orginization of the Resistance."Interesting this seems to be otherworldly." he pondered"how could they be wining agianst my army?" As he asked this question to himself A tall Lone figure That of Ruxxon Stepped towards the emperor.

"Who are you!" yelled the emperor in disgust.

"I am ruxxon, I have a message to give to the emperor." he bowed" may I relay the message?"

"Granted!" spoke the emperor.

" Lord master emperor of Arbatross Keeper of the Kingdom Of Sands I propose to you a great service if you can catch me the boy called sora and the Boy called Zell I will give you the resources to do so...if you do I will make sure that you have a place among the New world order. End message"

Rexor pondered this proposition..."yes I will take it...Now give me my army!"

Then an army of long tall heartless with swords as sharp as katana's stepped forward...These are called heartless and they will follow your commands."

Rexor looked at them curiously as he set in his plush chair stroking his long craggly beard then straightning his turban pointed to the battle field."GO HEARTLESS BRING ME SORA AND ZELL!"

Back among the ruins

"sora heartless coming this way" yelled namine.

"okay looks like it's time for some fun!" He called upon his powers of Final Form and began floating! he charged into the enemy lines as there swords collided they began to strengthen with each hit of his keyblade the heartless seemed to grow more Powerful it seemed to him that they were different than heartless for they seemed to have courage and rage...It seemed that they even had a mind for they were executing difficult manuevers.

"Sora watch out behind you" Namine screamed once agian as A Large Heartless With A great big Katana approached sora.

sora fell back but did an aerial flip and began to assault the new assailant.

There blades collided emmiting sparks of blue, red, black, and green sparks. There Fueds grew tightning as The other heartless were engulfing them at every corner. finally sora knocked the katana wielding heartless into the air and Ahnilated it sending it's heart back to kingdom Hearts.

then a thought entered his mind

THE CLOSER YOU GET TO LIGHT...

THE GREATER YOUR SHADOW BECOMES...

Then as he thought of this A shadowy form of sora arose from the ashes of the fallen heartless...Exactly the same as sora but engulfed in an everlasting Darkness...

"sora remember me?" it laughed hard and coldly and Lunged at sora.


	8. The Night Of Flight & The Dark Army

Kingdom Hearts:Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 8: The Night of Flight and The Dark Army

Kairi, Kim, And Roxas continued walking towards the dark aura in the horizon. As they walked Kairi Stared off into her past once agian.

Radiant Garden

"Squall Take this child with you she is the only hope for the survival of the worlds. Take her with you find a safe world for her to be raised on drop her off on the way to Traverse Town." Ansem Spoke to a Young Squall Lionheart.

"Sir yes Sir." Squall saluted. Squall took the baby and put her into a crib on the gummi ship Known as The LionHeart."Yuffie engines to thrust!"

"Engines to thrust" Yuffie Mimicked.

"Cid! Weapons to power!" Yelled Squall.

"Weapons to power!"mimicked cid.

"AERITH shields online!"Squall ordered.

"Shields online!"she mimicked.

"LAUNCH!"Sqaull pushed the launch button as a dark heartless army approached the platform. as they left the ship fired among the many dark flying heartless trying to take the ship down.

Sirens were blaring as they flew away into the night. As they watched there home world engulfed in the darkness of malificents dark army.

"WARP"yelled Squall

"WARPING NOW!!!!!"yelled Cid. "THIS GIRL BETTER BE "An explosion blocked the word"WORTH IT!"Then the ship dissapeared from it's home world.

Destiny Islands15 1/2 years ago.

"here We'll drop her off here." squall said.

Squall walked of the gummi ship with the girl in hand. he looked into many houses for a family that looked capable of keeping the girl. Then he saw this one family who had no children but the Husband And wife looked very careful and caring...He knocked on the door.

"Hello what are you doing out here so late at night?"Inquired the husband.

"This baby needs a home and someone told me you people had always wanted a daughter to treat right and good to protect always I thought i'd bring you little Kairi here. shes only 2 but she is a darling girl...she's special we need someone to take care of her."

The wife came and took the child and said"I will be her mother."

Squall bowed and Said"thank you...You don't know how much you have just helped us all." he then turned around and walked away into the night.

Earth

"Kairi you dazed out agian." Roxas spoke to Kairi jolting her from her dream world.

"Sorry I just had another one of my memories come to me. of how I got to Destiny Islands." she rubbed her head."Ugh things are begining to connect...but there is more I need to know!"

"Come On Kairi We can do this together I know we can" Roxas said.

Kairi Nodded and they continued on there path.


	9. Shadow Sora

Kingdom Hearts:Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 9:Shadow Sora

The Shadow Sora Spun towards Sora. They floated through the air spinning here and there. Every so often they would near the ground and Heartless would grab a hold of sora nd try to hold him down. The shadows surrounding the anti-Sora Grew with each glancing blow. Sora began to hesitate. For it seemed with every hit it grew stronger.

"This time sora you know you are strong.Because usually the shadow Does not work this way." Ruxxon stepped Forward."Heartless Stop!"the heartless stopped in its tracks.

"You. What Have You done With Kairi And Riku!"Sora yelled.

"Now Now, Don't be so crude." Ruxxon Wagged his finger as he spoke."It seems that your friend Kairi Is alright. But as for your friend Riku. well you'll find out if you make it out of here alive! HEARTLESS KILL HIM!"

Sora Flew into the sky. As hundreds of heartless jumped towards him. he kept hitting them away. but the further he flew up the more and more of them came.And then as he reached to the highest he had ever flown. Anti sora Flew up. Fire grew around him as he moved upward extremely fast.

Their blades made contact. Each hit going faster. they were moving at a thousand miles an hour. their hits made sparks fly among the sky.The clanging of the weapons collided with the rest of the sounds of the battlefield below.

Then it happened Sora was hit with explosive forceAnd he was knocked hurtiling towards the ground.

On the ground

"I'm Going TO KICK YOUR ASS!"yelled zell as he charged through the enemy lines. His blades Smashing through the Heartless and the puny human forces and their guns. He made light work of the gaurds gaurding the motorcade. But then as he neared the door he saw an explosion in the sky. He looked and he saw a shadow shape fall from the explosion towards the ground.

"good going sora. I knew you'd win!" He said and then he walked into the motor Fortress.

Back At the camp

Sora Hit the ground smashing through two buildings that crumbled about him.He slowly stood up trying to steady himself. As Anti sora slowly floated to the ground and Landed right in front of him.

Sora Picked up his Keyblades and got into his fighting stance."There is no way I'm going to let you beat me." sora said.

Anti sora laughed."Amazing Hearts are really such a very interesting thing. It's giving you the willingness to fight to the death. Your Heart has betrayed you hasn't it?"

Sora stared into his eyes."My heart is strong every person who I have ever befriended stands by me right now," As he says so flashes of people he has met flash in his eyes, Simba,Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Pince,Hayner, Ollete, Leon, Yuffie, Merlin, then Riku, Then Kairi and many others. "I am The strongest I have ever been My heart will Defeat you and Your Darkness!" Sora screamed and charged towards anti-sora.

Anti-sora looked fearful he put his two blades up but it did not stop sora. Sora smashed right into the Shadow and ripped it in two."It seems You've beat me agian sora."the shadow said and then his remnants floated away into a fine powder.

Sora panted and made his keyblades go away and he fell to the ground asleep.

Motorcade

"WHERE IS THE EMPEROR!"Zell yelled.

"he left he's ordered a full retreat."said a first officer.

Zell dropped him and walked back into the village. He walked through the village looking for sora. He came to a building and he saw sora lying there on the ground."SORA"

Zell ran to him and lifted him up"Hey don't worry I'll get you to an infirmary."Sora moaned and then was taken away to the infirmary.


	10. Your Heart And Mine

Kingdom Hearts:Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 10-Your Heart And Mine

As kiari walked she began to slowly fall. As she fell she Said"Sora,"and then she fell to the ground.

The Abyss

"Sora!"Kairi yelled.

"Kairi!"Yelled Sora.

In the darkness the two floated near each other."Kairi your alright." Sora said as the two spirits hugged each other.

"Sora where are you?"she asked.

"I don't know, well I know I know, but for some reason I can't remember. Maybe It's because I'm not supposed to tell you." Sora said.

"Kairi I've found a new Keyblade master." Sora said.

"Really? A new one?"she spoke.

"Yes His name is Zell, He is a great warrior on the world were on we just one a great battle."he said.

"Well where I'm at i've been having these wierd Dreams. My past has seemed to come to me. My past before Destiny Islands."Kairi said.

"Something Has Happened to Riku."Sora said."this man his name was Ruxx...ruxx...ruxx...something."he pondered then Kairi Said"RUXXON!"

"Yeah that was it. He was leading this heartless army to attack me. And he said "Your friend Kairi is alright but your friend Riku well you'll just have to wait and find out." Sora finsihed.

" I don't know sora but it seems that Our duties have become ever greater."Kairi said.

" I agree Kairi."Then as he said that light began to fill the tunnel." Kairi! the worlds are drawing us back. We've got to get to work. As soon as were done helping these worlds We've got to get toRadiant GardenMeet up with the others. Make a plan...NAMINE!" Sora called.

The two appeared."get messages to Donald goofy, and The gang at Radiant Garden. Tell them to send ships...You Know what worlds were on. But we can't remember cuz the other one does not need to know right now Hurry Namine!"

Namine Drifted away to do her job."Kairi I love you." He gave her one final kiss goodbye and held her there until they finally were drawnback to their worlds.

Earth

"Kairi You really scared us." Kim cried.

"I'm sorry It's those damn visions. But this time it was a true at this moment happening I talked to sora. Were getting me a ride of this world once were done fighting the Heartless here. Come on We've got to do this!" Kairi stood up and Charged her way towards the shadow.

Dr.Drakkens Fortress

"Go shego go and defeat my enemies bring them to me!"Dr.Drakken cried.

A tall slender women turned towards him and said"I shall my master!"her eyes glowed with a distinct green glow."

On the prarie

"Look the heartless are moving."Kim said"Looks like it's time for my power suit."She pushed a button and then a silver polished suit wrapped around her. she began to fly on jets and had green glowing hands.Kairi and Roxas stared but then they summoned the Keyblades and charged into the oncoming Darkness.

then They made contact. The keyblades tearing through the lines of hearless like butter. Defeating hundreds of them every moment. Kim blasted through the heavy armored Heartless and send them back to where they came. The army seemed to grow larger though. The heartless would not stop the advance they would never give up until there foe is beat.

Then they stopped. and Shego stepped forward."Hello Kim." she said.

Kim glared at shego and powered her suit up."Shego It's You and Me!" she said Kairi looked at her but then kim said"Kairi Defeat Drakken I've got shego!"

Kairi nodded and charged onward into the Darkness.

"This is going to be fun." Shego then Launched A green blast of energy towards kim.

Kim did the same. Thier energy's met at the center. Each of them worked harder to push it in the opposite direction. They began to sweat as the battle consisted.

"Kim Darkness will rule supreme. You will not be victorious. We shall Defeat you once and for all and then we will be rulers among the new world Order!" shego said.

"If theres going to be a new world order!. Your Not going to be in it. she then jumped up and then in her place was a mirror.

"NO!"Shego Screamed.as the ball of energy flashed into the mirror and bounced right back into shego. It engulfed her and you could hear her shriek as it fryed her into a crisp.

Kim floated onward to go and catch up with Kairi inside the Fortress.

inside the fortress

Kairi and Roxas slowly continued through the fortress trying not to get caught. they walked through the Long metal Corridors searching for the control room where he would be found.

They finally found the door and they looked at each other then Kicked it down.

"DR.DRAKKEN! YOUR TIME IS UP!"Kairi yelled


	11. Lost In Shadow

Kingdom Hearts:Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 11: Lost In Shadow

Sora was lying in the infirmary for a few hours. After nightfall Sora awoke from his sleep. He slowly inclined himself.He rubbed his head and looked at his chest there was a small scar there. Sora looked around to see how everything was. there many people in beds all around him. He tried to stand up and then he hearda voice from behind him.

"Sora, Don't exert yourself. You just fought an intense battle it's time for rest." Zell walked over to his bed."You really were amazing. You tore through him like crazy."

"Ouch," sora groaned as he propped himself up agianst the back of the bed." I guess cuz i can feel the strain on my body. I'm tired as hell." he laughed.

"Well I bet you would be. Get some rest in a few days you and me are going to be Leading the Attack on the Emperial Palace General." He saluted.

"GENERAL?"sora looked puzzled."I'm a general?"

"Yep after that they promoted you to general Sora."Zell said."Now get some rest" and he walked out.

"Namine you there?"sora asked.

Namine materialized right next to sora."Sora you alright?" She asked.

"I'm alright. Just a few cuts an bruises i'll be out of here in two days."Sora answered.

"thats good."she said."Donald and goofy are coming to get you. They'll be here in a few days. Maybe in enough time to help out with the battle. Squall is going to go pick up Kairi after they finish there."

"Thank you namine."Sora said and he closed his eyes."I'm going to rest now."

Namine then drifted off to wait for the next day.

Two Days Later.

"Okay this is the plan Sora will lead a brigade to come in through the south gate of the empirial palace. I will Lead a group of soldiers through the north entrance. We will slowly take over the rooms surrounding the throne room. Then me and sora and our two brigades will storm the Throne room and Capture The emperor. Any Questions?" Zell Asked.

A red headed soldier asked" Yeah, When do we start?"

"Dawn."

in the palace

The emperor was sleeping in his throne for he was tired from the battle of the day before. He did not hear the footsteps of the approaching assailant slowly walking forward. He tiptoed slowly to the emperor and raised his sword the closer he got. Then right as the emperor awoke. The man lashed out with his sword and the emperor fell dead at his throne.

"Now for plan B."Spoke the assailant. and then right in front of the dying eyes of the emperor. the assailant transformed into the emperor.

South gate

"Okay on the signal we charge."sora spoke to his brigade of 5000 troops.

A few moments passed and then a flare was launched from the north"Thats the Signal!CHARGE!"Sora pulled out his keyblades and Ran towards the gate. Sora and his army Dashed forward through the little outer gaurd force gaurding the door.

"Set the charges!"Sora yelled.

His men bent down and set some c4 to blow the gate.As they did so men on the walls began firing down upon his soldiers. the ground troops began to fire back.

"HIT THE DECK!" One of the bomb specialists yelled.Everyone ducked for cover and when the bomb exploded the gate fell down.Then the army marched into the palace. But then things were different. Instead of Human soldiers inside.there were heartless.

"Everyone Retreat. This is not what we planned for." Sora yelled to his men. Sora pulled out his keyblades and began to fight with the heartless. His strokes were like hammer on steel plumelling those wretched creatures born of shadow. His movements were quick and strong pushing the heartless ever deeper into the unknown. then about halfway into the palace a voice called out to him.

"Sora!"Zell cried.

"Zell!"sora said."this isn't what was supposed to happen." as he finished that he heard something down the Hallway.

It was donald and goofy."SORA!"yelled donald and goofy as they ran gallantly down the hall towards sora.

" no time right now guys our plan has backfired there are too many heartless we must make it to the throne room so we may destroy the emperor." Sora yelled.

"Okay sora."said donald and goofy.

"lets go."said Zell and then the four of them marched onward into the palace.As they marched heartless attacks occured with each step more Shadows and Soldiers rose to attack them it seemed as if they were more numerous than ever before."split up. Donald go with zell goofy with me." They nodded and split into two groups.

Minutes later they both arrived at the door to the throne room.

Zell and Sora raised their keyblades to unlock all Four locks that were on the door. then they opened the door and stepped into the room.It was tall very ornamental it had great stone pillars reching to the ceiling.

In the center lay the throne and on it was non other than the emperor.

"REXOR, You have been beat! Give us control of the Kingdom of sands!" Zell yelled.

The emperor's head was bowed and then he raised it."Tisk tisk tisk. stupid boy. you have not won. In fact the game is just beginning. and then he floated from the chair and his appearance began to change. into that of Ruxxon.

"RUXXON!"Sora spoke."Then what happened to the emperor?" He asked.

"The emperor is dead"The ground began to shake. cracks in the floor began to show. Dust fell from the Cieling and then Blocks of stone began to fall too."You are in my domain!" he continued.He began to glow with an eerie black and red light."You will be punished by the power of fire!" and then from the cracks in the ground flames rose from them."And I will take you from this world. And give you to my master. So that we may Open the door." And as he said this. His hands began to burn with flames. "AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" and then he dropped balls of fire upon his foes. and they quickley dodged away from them.

Donald began casting his water and blizzard spells at Ruxxon. Goofy attacked him by throwing his sheild but then was knocked down and unconcious. Sora and Zell fought right in his face. They were spinning around. They blades made contact and fire spun towards the ground. And after a moment a fire ball hit donald and knocked him out.

Sora and Zell spun back and began charging there keyblades power. They then put their keyblades beams together and then directed them towards Ruxxon. As they did so Ruxxon threw a beam of fire and their beams met and Exploded knocking them out of the air. The three of them slammed into the ground.

Sora stood up and walked towards ruxxon. he bent down over ruxxon and said."where is riku?" he pointed the keyblade down upon him.

"he is on a ship but i don't know where I'm summoned I never know where were at."he said.

"Well looks like your life is over."he stabbed the keyblade through the heart and he dissapeared.

Sora went to the others and drug them out of the collapsing palace.


	12. The Demon And The Angel

Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 12: The Demon And The Angel

Kairi and Roxas barged into the Command center. Inside they found a room full of computers and in the center a tall chair sitting atop of it was Dr.Drakken.

"Nice of you to join me Kairi, and I believe this is Roxas."Dr.Drakken said.

Kairi stepped forward and yelled" It is time for you to meet your maker Drakken!"

Drakken put a forcefield around himself and then waved his hand. a dark sphere came from inside the ground. It began to take form. It was an anti-Kairi.

"Hello Kairi." Said the shadow.

Roxas tried to step forward but was stopped by the closing of the glass blast doors.

Kairi and Anti Kairi summoned there Keyblades.

"You may think your me. But without the Heart you are nothing. You can not defeat me. I am A princess of heart. And you are darkness. And wheres their darkness their is Light!" Kairi said."Sora I'm coming!"

She then dashed forward. Anti Kiari blocked the blow and Knocked her to the ground.Anti-Kairi stepped forward and kicked one of her keyblades away.

Kairi put Lady luck up. Anti-Kairi tore away at kairi.Each blow making kairi get more off balance. Kairi began panting.she then looked into the eyes of her opponent."THERES NOTHING THAT WILL STAND IN MY WAY OF GETTING TO YOU!"She yelled and as she did so Oathkeeper showed up in her hands. And as she ran. You could See sora in her. his spirit giving her more strength. she twirled the keyblades and they scratched the surface of the ground.

Sparks flew and she jumped up and her blades met that of Anti-Kairi's. Kairi pushed harder and Harder trying to knock her to the ground. Then her eyes began to glow. She stepped back and then spun up into the air. and Divebombed anti Kairi.

Anti kairi fell to the ground and gasped one final phrase."You are the stronger." and it disapeared.As that happened. The doors blocking Roxas opened.

"Now Drakken Face us!" Roxas said.

Drakken Turned off his force fields and then he waved his hands and then a Dark shadow heartless one that looked like a Large gaurdian appeared behind him.

"Okay but I tell you. You don't know what your doing."Drakken said.Then he jumped forward pulling out a pole. his weapon met with Kairi's. They stared face to face. EAch of them looked like strain was on the boundries. NOthing was blocking there chances. Then Drakken began to glow with a dark shadowy aura. and As that Happened Ghastly Bat wings sprouted from Drakken as he grew darker.

Kairi began to glow with a pinkish white light. Her clothes turning into a short white dress. And then Large Angelic wings sprouted from her back. They then both flew threw the ceiling. There weapons meeting at each moment. Striking each other with heavy hits. Thier determination Unyielding. They fought long and hard flying higher into the sky.

Finally Kairi Grabbed ahold of Drakken and spun him through the air and threw him towards the ground. She then put her keyblades together and Dived down upon him slashing away at him as he fell. Further and further near the ground his wings were tearing. Fire surrounded them as their speed increased. They neared the ground.

And then Impact. Right on top of one of his buildings an earthquake sounded through the earth. Fire rose from the earth. Roxas stared as more sounds of explosions sounded through the air. Tremors occuring every so often. and then all went silent.

he stood there for a moment staring into the flames. And then a Figure stepped forward from the ashes. It was Kairi.

other side of camp

Kim saw the whole battle and made it to where kairi was. Roxas had a hold of her and she looked like she was wore out."Kairi? are you okay?" she asked.

"She'll be fine." spoke a voice from behind.

"who are you?"Kim asked.

The lone figure answered."I'm Leon I'm Kairi and Roxas's Ride of this rock."He stood there with his gunblade holstered at his side. And then he stepped forward to take Kairi."Kim I'm sorry but you won't be able to come with us."Roxas said.

"Kkk...imm." it was Kairi.

"Kairi are you okay?"she asked.

"i'm fine but you can't come with us. I'll come back I promise you and me can hang out agian."She waved her hand and then took hold of Kims."goodbye until we meet agian."

Then the three walked away. There journey was complete here on Earth.And as they walked away.Kim was waving and crying.The further they walked the harder she waved. And then they got so far away.They could no longer be seen.And then kim finally went for home.


	13. Radiant Garden

Chapter 13:Radiant Garden

Arbatross

Sora dragged zell, donald, and goofy from the palace. ashe walked the palace began to fall around him. But then Zell regained conciousness.

"Sora, I'll take goofy Lets get out of here and Quick!" Zell bent over and tossed goofy across his shoulders. the two then began running. Dodging falling pieces of the palace.But after a few minutes of this they made it out.

panting sora spoke," We...Ma...De...It."

Zell spoke"Yeah." he was staring across the sands towards an incoming motorcade."looks like thats our ride."Zell said.As the motorcade approached sounds of cheering sounded. When the motorcade arrived the leader of the resistance approached him.

"zell,"he slauted

"sir"zell saluted back.

"Sora," The general saluted agian

"sir,"Sora saluted back.

" you two have finally freed us of the tyranny of rexor. Now our world can live in peace. You two are always welcome here." he said.

Donald and goofy awaoke and donald said"Sora, It's time to go" Sora looked at them and nodded." Thank you sir. but we have to go." hea saluted one last time and sora, Zell, Donald and goofy walked away into the desert.

Gummi Ship

"Donald Prepare engines," Sora commanded

"goofy prepare the weapons." beeping sounds sounded through the ship as they prepared for launch.

"Ready sora" goofy spoke.

"Launch"Sora commanded and they flew away leaving arbatross for Radiant Garden.

Radiant Garden

"Sora be prepared things have changed." Donald Forewarned.

AS they moved into toward the castle sora was amazed. THe castle was made of white stone. It was surrounded by a beautiful garden. The once small village was now a bustling City. They approached the gummi dock And landed." Looks like Leons already here." Said donald. As he said that sora jumped out of the gummi ship and ran off down the halls.

"Hey donald whats up with him?" Said Zell watching sora run off.

Donald turned off the ship and then spoke"He's probably going to go see Kairi. He's probably dreadfully worried about her this isn't the first time they've been seperated like this."

" yeah I remember when we first met sora. THats all he could ever talk about was finding his friends."Goofy added.

"he's strong I can feel his essence everywhere." He said he then turned towards the castle."Well lead the way."

Inside the castle hospital

Kairi was lying in bed bieng tended to by a nurse.

"well kairi looks like your good to go." the nurse said as she was wiping her hands on her white nurses skirt."Heres someclothes" THe nurse handed kairi a long white dress with no sleeves."Squall said it belonged to your mother."

Kairi bowed as she accepted it"thank you "she slipped it on and walked out the door.She had been here for a few days and had seen little of the new beautiful castle.

She continued walking down the hallway and then she heard someone running.She turned around and stadning there was sora.SHe yelled"sora!" She started running towards him. When she got to him sora picked her up and twirled her in the air."Kairi it's good to see you agian," He kissed her."it's good to see you too."Kairi replied. They walked down the hall together hand n' hand.

Radiant Garden Command Center

Sora and Kairi arrieved in the command center during donald and goofy's debriefing. The command room was a large room with a large computer system and maps of radiant garden.

"Sora it's good to have you back." Leon said. He was a tall black haired soldier. His gunblade was holstered at his side.

"its good to be back. So whats the deal anyone got any idea where riku is."Sora asked.

Leon answered."No but our gummi squadron picked up a distress signal from port royal. Seems a strange ship was seen harassing a nearby village. Namine told me what was going on. We think that ship might be Riku's."

Then namine and Roxas walked into the room.

"Wheres CId, Yuffie, Clud, Tifa, And Aerith?"Sora asked.

"Cid and yuffie are at twilight town meeting with some other distresses. Cloud and tifa are out searching for clouds past. ANd aerith is the head nurse." Leon Answered.

"O kay so a distress came from port royal. Hmm. Maybe sparrow wasn't kidding about getting the keyblade after all."Sora looked very puzzled.

"Well whatevers going on. only you five can go. NOt even Donald And goofy can go. Sora the darnkess has many doors. You have closed the door to darkness,The door to light. But their is still another.The king told me of a third door The Door Of Shadow. NO one knows how to open it. And it has been hidden for generations. The keyblade has chosen you 6 as the ones to keep it closed. You five must fidn riku and stop the opening of the door." Leon finished.

"Okay." and he then turned for the exit. Kairi, Namine, Roxas and Zell then turned and followed him out the door.

Gummi Dock

"Sora?"Kairi asked."Are you ready?" She looked into his eyes. She grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm ready." He spoke and turned and returned the kiss. And then their ship lifted from the ground and flew off into the cozmos.


	14. Jack Is Back!

Kingdom Hearts:Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 14: Jack Is Back

Port Royal

It was dawn when the gang arrived in Port Royal.The port was bustiling with merchants preparing for the days work.They landed their ship in the forest behind the city.

"Roxas, Namine, stay here we won't take to long."Sora said.

roxas and Namine nodded and then Sora,Zell, And Kairi walked out into the world.

The day was warm.The sea breeze flowed through the air. Kairi's dress flowed in the wind and her hair shined with a great yellow sheen.They walked through the woods into the city.As they walked through the city, the sounds and smells filled their noses and their ears.

Sora stopped in front of a bakery and stepped inside."Mrs.Verora,Have you seen Will?"Sora asked.Ms.verora A slightly chubby woman of about 59."OH sora. It's nice to see you agian. Yes, I do think so, sora, That I saw Will walk to the wharf today."She said.

"Thank you,"Sora walked back outside and lead the two others to the wharf.

The sounds of the wharf filled the air around them.Bells sounded and gulls Sqwauked as the men around them worked.The wind Flowed through the sails and working men yelled at sora as sora and the others walked down the wharf.

Sora stopped all of a sudden and summoned oathkeeper.

"Whats wrong Sora?"Kairi asked.

And then a tall brown headed man swung from a ship onto the wharf. And Slammed his sword into sora's.

"So Sora..."The man said and he pulled his sword away."Welcome back."He said as he shook sora's hand.

"It's good to be back will."Sora said."Will We've got to talk."

"Follow me and I'll take you to my home where we can talk safely."will said. as he turned leading them from the wharf.

Wills HOme

They approached a large Well built mansion at the top of a hill.Surrounded by great tall tree's and a large garden.The windows spanned from the floor to the cieling in the front. Inside the the house it was decorated with paintings and many ornamental family heirlooms.

"Make yourselves at home while i go make some coffee."He said directing them to a set of chairs at alarge dining room table.Sora,Kairi,and Zell stepped over to the table and took a seat.

A few minutes later Will turned around the corner with a tray of Coffee and cake. "So I guess your here to talk about the distress signal."Will said as he handed out the coffee and cake.

"Yeah thats why were here."Sora said as he put the coffee up to his lips to drink it.

"Well i've already checked it out." he said as he sat down."There were two ships. one that looked like a crazy spaceship and the other was..." he hesitated for a moment."The black Pearl." he finished.

sora spit out his coffee."Jack is back?!?"Sora asked.

"apparently. And he's brought an army of pirates. Sora he wants you to come to him."

"Well I guess I shall.Will do you wish to join us?"sora asked.

"I shall."He stood up and pulled out his gun and sword.and then they all walked out of the mansion.


	15. The Black Pearl And The Arlene Register

Kingdom Hearts:Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 15: The Black Pearl and The Arlene Register

The 4 got on Horses and galloped away into the forest. They dodged trees running through the woods to the village on the other side of the island. After an hour or so of travel they heard the sound of cannons firing away off in the distance.

"How long have they been fighting?"Kairi asked.

"For a few days."Will said."But it's only been the Pearl firing upon the ship that I believe is called the Arlene Register."Will added.

"okay well we need to hurry."Sora said.And as he said a bullet struck his horse. The horse bucked and knocked sora from it. The others were then shot too and then the four were left on the ground.

Then about 50 pirates walked up to them and surrounded them with their weapons pointed at the lot. Then out from the shadows walked a pirate that they all knew."Ell' Sora. Looks by nigh' Time ya be a given me that keyblade mate." Jack said.

"Jack you know as well as I do that you are not able to wield this weapon."Sora said.Jack stepped towards him and tookoblivionfrom him.It then turned into Follow the wind.

"Aye Aye...So you ben' a sayin' but aye I doth so believe that I may av' been right sora."Jack said as he looked at his new weapon."Well sora looks like i've finally got what i wanted. Men tie them up and put them in the brig." As he said that the pirates approached them and tied them up."Blindfold them to."Jack added. They were gagged tied and blindfolded then thrown across the backs of the pirates. Bieng taken to the black pearl.

The Black Pearl

After what felt like an eternity the Four were dropped in what they figured was the brig. And then after a few moments of hushed conversation they were unblindfolded and they saw for the first time where tehy were at.

They were in the bottom of the ship and were put behind what seemed to be glowing green bars.Sora tried summoning Oathkeeper or oblivion but he was unable to."DAMMIT"sora cursed"He's put a spell on the bars so that we can't summon the keyblades. Were stuck in here."Sora said sounding defeated.

Will was standing in the corner of the cell talking to Zell."So Zell how'd you meet Sora?" He asked.

"Long story short. He helped save my world and well it looks like my thoughts of me having an important purpose were true."He said as he stared through the bars.

Sora stood with his arms crossed staring at the bars. Kairi walked over to him and wormed her way into his arms.he kissed her on the forehead and then she lay her head agianst him.Sora continued staring into the unknown.

Then the unthinkable happened. On board the Arlene Register an order was given. By a Tall Silver Haired man."FIRE!" At that instant the enemy ship fired upon the prison deck.

Inside the prison deck the four of them lay in waiting of freedom. But then the laser struck the side of the deck and blew a hole in the bars. The bars then flickered and then went silent. Sora, Kairi, And Zell then on instinct summoned their keyblades."Will you ready?"Sora asked. Will stood up and pulled his spare gun from his waist."Ready as I'll ever be."

The four then walked out into the deck. And began searching for the way up. As they did this they heard cannon fire from on the Black Pearl."Looks like the battle has begun!" Will yelled. Then from beyond the ship deck 40 pirates emerged."Go Sora you've got to get away!"Will yelled.

Sora, Kairi,And Zell nodded and then ran in the other direction. After a few moments.They Emerged on the deck. To see the battle at hand.

A large metalic ship floated off about 150 yds off the port side. Large fire flew from the back side of the ship from the ship red beams fired at the deck. And then they saw Jack and realized what is they had to do.

Sora and the other two ran to Jack."JACK, your time is up! Hand over the keyblades before you face the consequences!" yelled kairi.

Jack turned towards the keyblade wielders. He began to laugh."hahaha! No! It be high tide far mey ter be thee Master of Dis' here Keyblade!" He turned toward's sora and cast a time spell upon the ships. everything but sora was frozen in time."IT IS TIME SORA FOR YOU TO DIE!!!!!!!!!"


	16. Tides Of Shadow

Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 16: Tides Of Shadow

Sora lunged to the right dogging the quick strokes of Jacks weapon. Jack attacked sora with deathly precision. His stroke nearly never missing. His weapon thrashing away at the unyielding Keyblade Master sora.

"Sora!"Jack said as they traded blows on the deck of The Black Pearl surrounded by the sounds of cannon fired."You are in my power Sora!" Sora quickley dodge a terrible blow from the Follow The Wind.Sora jumped back spinning in the air hitting away at the weapon of Jack Sparrows." Do you know who you are dealing with sora!" He yelled as their altitude grew."I'm just as powerful as you are!"

Then he knocked sora into the front mast. Sora lay their a moment lookinga little peckish. "Jack stepped forward pointing the weapon at sora's head." Sora your time is up."

But then a rumble arose from the bowls of the Earth. Sora began to rise from the ground."Jack!"Sora commanded with authority."I am the true Keyblade Master! You will not be the master of this weapon for any longer! My heart is stronger the keyblade will return to me and YOU!!!!!! Will return to your island and leave Port Royal Alone!"

Jack stood there horrified as the keyblade left his hand and dissapeared.Sora then waved his hand and the time spell desentegrated into nothing. And as that happen Will came from under the deck."SORA THE PEARL IS TAKING ON WATER!"

Aboard The Arlene Register

Riku was sitting inside his cell on the Arlene Register. His tattered cloak a remnant of his distant past. He sat their silently listening to the battle occurring around him. He then felt the presence of the keyblades. "That's it!" and then a tall figure stepped towards him."So Riku...They are here...That is good. Soon my plan will near completion!"

Riku turned towards him and spoke,"What do you expect to accomplish...SEPHIROTH!"He yelled.

Sephiroth stepped further into the light his long silver hari radiating the glow of the light all around him. His sword glistened with a demonic glow." You will see soon enough!" He then stepped out of the room.

Riku punched the ground and spoke."Sora, Kairi? Please hurry"


	17. Escaping The Pearl

Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 17: Escaping the Pearl

Will Turner stood there pointing at the lower deck. Which had been hit with extensive fire. Sora, Kairi and Zell looked towards Jack."Jack you going to get off this ship or just stand there!"Sora and Kairi Yelled in unison.

Jack flinched and then ran to the portside of the ship. He turned and looked at the Keyblade masters then jumped into the ocean.

From all over the ship yells of fire and abandon ship were sounded. Sora and the others began to run towards the edge of the ship. And then a call rang from aboard the other ship."PREPAR' TER BE BOARDED!" Then hooks shot out of the side of The Arlene Register. And from it came a fat cyborg Pirate. along with hundreds of pirate heartless.

"Argh! lerks ter be ike' we've been foundin dee Keyblade Masters." he spoke to a red haired woman."Aye but were are the other two?" she said.

But by that time Sora, Kairi, Zell, and Will had their weapons drawn prepared to fight.

"Argh looks like we don't have to cut to introductions and vwhat' not."The cyborg spoke as he unsheathed his rapier."Heartless! ATTACK!"

The heartless swarmed the keyblade masters. Sora rolled into the first wave of heartless. His blade met with many of their blades. One after another hit after hit Sora fought the Heartless.

Kairi did not struggle she jumped at her first heartless and cut through them like butter. She climbed up the mast and then jumped down upon her enemy. Their blades meet and then a roar like thunder sounded through the air.

Zell and Will worked together. Will fired his gun at a heartless and knocked it off gaurd and Zell went in for the kill. He jumped from mast to mast twirling his keyblades in an attempt to get close enough to the two leaders.

Sora after making it through the first wave met with the red haired woman. She jumped from the deck holding her sword in front of her. Sora's weapon met hers with rapid furry. Their eyes glaring at each other With utter and complete hate. Their match a formidable one.

Zell made it through the onslaught of Heartless. And Reached the Cyborg."Are I be Silver! Yer not able ter beat me!" He yelled waving his rapier in the air. his sword cut through the air like butter. The air moving around the weapon thrusting it like a cannon. Zell jumped back and spun in a circle and pushed off of the mast and begun to spin towards silver.

Silver looked short of shocked as Zell approached him with oncoming speed. Silver put out his weapon and caught him in the air. But the force was still great and he pushed him near the edge of the port bow. Zell then jumped back and went in for the Kill. He cut away at his arm and pushed him into the grimy deep.

Sora and the red haired woman. Fought gallantly. Their weapons met with blind fury. The fight was fierce their fire burning inside of them intensified. but then Sora roared and his keyblade went right through the enemy. She fell back and fell into the water.

Sora Kairi Zell and Will then met at the center.

"Allright what should we do" Kairi asked.

Zell pointed towards the ship."Lets board the ship before it gets away."

Then Sora spoke"No we need to go meet up with roxas and Namine we'll follow it in the gummi ship." As he said that the gummi ship flew up from the side of the ship."Will we've got to go Our destiny awaits us."The three of them ran to the gummi.

Will waved one last time and jumped into the roaring waters as the Pearl took its last breaths of air before it sunk into the sea.

The Arlene Register then began to move forward. A great dark portal opened before it."SORA!" Kairi yelled. as the portal opened. Sora pounded away at the controls andflew into the portal. They stepped into the darkness.

"Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little further on Regardless of warnings The Future does not scare me at all...Nothing is like before." Kairi spoke under her breath. Entering the depths of the unknown


	18. Assault On The Arlene Register

Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 18: Assault On The Arlene Register

The gummi ship emerged from the dark portal, and into a realm full of dark shadow. The world was filled with a deep darkness. Ahead of them they could see the Arlene Register,And What appeared to be A large castle. As they neared the Castle All that could be seen were great tall towers and barricades all over the region. And as they approached the Castle The Arlene Register turned and began to fire upon the gummi ship.

Sirens wailed aboard the Highwind. Lights flashed and the 5 keyblade bearers were in an uproar."Alright be prepared guys this is gonna be a bumpy ride."sora yelled above the explosions and rapid fire cannons. Sora pulled the ship up dodging a laser blast aimed at the cockpit.The ship then twirled to the left barely missing a second cannon fire aimed at the port side wing.

"Sora what are we going to do?"Kairi yelled.

Sora was quickley manuevering the ship closer and closer to the Register."Kairi you namine and Roxas Will board the ship and search for Riku. If you can you must retrieve him and bring him back to the ship. Use A Gravaga spell to get my attention when you are ready."Sora spoke.

Kairi nodded and the three prepared to jump the ship. The Highwind neared the ship by the minute. dodging enemy fire as if it were leaves in the wind. Each shot got closer to the ship. He then broke through the cannon line and approached the top deck.Sora slowly manuevered the ship close enough to the deck for Kairi and the others to jump aboard. Namine and Roxas immediatly jumped onto the ship. Kairi stood at the door and looked back at Sora. Her eyes were filled with fear. and a tear rolled down her cheek."Sora I Love you."She spoke.

Sora turned towards her and handed the controls to Zell. He walked towards her and embraced her. Their lips touched and they stood there for a few moments and then zell spoke."Come on we don't have much time."

Kairi let go and then kissed him one last time on the cheek. She let go of his hand and then jumped aboard the Arlene Register.Sora stood there at the door as it closed waving at her and he mouthed."Good luck, I love you too." and then the door shut and the ship pulled away from the Arlene Register.

Kairi looked at Roxas and Namine and nodded. The time had come. The three began to run towards the Top lvl gate door to enter to the lower lvls. As they approached Pirate heartless materialized right in front of them. The three summoned their weapons and began to fight. The three fought with uncanny ease. The heartless approaching with every glancing hit but each time more came they were almost instantly defeated.

They tore through the heartless and reached the door and continued running down the hall. They fought as they ran through the maze like corridors of the Arlene Register. The inside of the ship was miracoulsly high tech lights flashed everywhere and steam arose from the ground apparently from the engines just below their feet. Many doors and corridors branched off from the main hallway that they were in. and each time they passed a door more heartless emerged from them as if they were in a great hive.

They then entered a great tall Octagonal room. With 20 doorways branching off around them. Then A light flashed and tehy tried to run back but they could not pass through the doors. Then A great black hole opened in the ground and An Army Of Pirate heartless rose from its depths.

Then they heard a great and horrible laugh from above them."HAHAHAHAHA...Well Done Kairi, Roxas, and Namine!"yelled the voice. Roxas looked towards him and his jaw dropped so did Namine's. Kairi looked puzzled.Kairi yelled"WHO...WHO ARE YOU?!?!"

The man then began to float to the ground."It Is I Sephiroth. The One Winged Angel. Embodiment of all Evil. Master of the heartless and soon Ruler of KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" he laughed and then waved his hand. The three then fell to the ground and were drug through a dark portal into the unknown.

"Excelent. 4 down...TWo to go." he then spoke to his heartless."Approach the castle and prepare the prisoners. The time To open the door has come."


	19. Castle Atrocity

Kingdom Hearts:Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 19: Castle Atrocity

"Sora The ship is moving towards the castle."Zell Said as the Arlene Register began to approach the Castle.

Sora stood their staring out the cockpit window wondering what should be their next move. The Heartless ships had pretty much gave up on the attack on their Gummi ship.Sor stood their arms crossed plotting their next move.

"It's been about an hour. I believe we can say they have been captured."Zell spoke with a deep tone that of foreboding nature.

"Yes I know that Zell,"sora spoke as he bowed his head staring at the ground.He then lifted his head and spoke."Kairi you and I are one. I will not forget you. Zell Follow the register were going in for a landing."

Zell nodded and began pounding upon the controls preparing the ship for decent onto the castle.

As they approached the castle it's many towers and banisters loomed over them like a enormous giant ready to pound upon it's enemies. Upon the center of the castle was the heartless symbol and above it a sign reading."CASTLE ATROCITY"

Sora stood their waning in disbelief at their misfortune. Looking upon his desolate past with great dispair. Sora stood and made the final order."Land over there." He pointed towards a flat piece of land just around the northwest Tower.Zell moved the ship towards the designated piece of land with ease for it seemed that the army of their enemy in question did not care for these two.

Sora was wary of the possiblities of a trap.His eyes looked around before he finally gave the permission to depart the ship and embark upon Castle Atrocity.

They left the ship and approached the looming castle. Their eyes stared upon it's tantalizing peaks, and then looked at each other. Their eyes met. They both nodded and then summoned their keyblades and then approached the Doors To The Castle.

Inside The Castle

On the top of the greatest tower of Castle Atrocity lay 6 Chambers each of crystaline properties. Four of them were occupied. The 6 chambers were sepearted in a circular pattern around the top of the tower and next to each of them lay two Stone hands and in 8 of the 12 hands lay keyblades.And in the center of the tower stood Sephiroth His hands raised and outstretched as he stared into the abyss of his realm.

"Soon, My Destiny Will Be Complete! Soon all worlds will bow to my power and be enshrouded in an everlasting shadow. A darkness that even the purest of heart can not vanquish. Xehanort led the way. But now I will finish this work that I have so long been waiting for to come into my hands. Soon I will be ruler of KINGDOM HEARTS!" as he said thata great door appeared next to the tower.

It reached high upon into the abyss. Great in heigth and magnitude. Enscribed upon it were runes of unknown asscent. It had great Stained Glass windows upon it depicting a scene where 7 maidens are holding 7 keyblades into the sky. And then another depicting that of 6 keyblade wielders holding two Keyblades each towards each other.

"AGH YES The THIRD DOOR THE DOOR TO SHADOW! I HAVE FOUND IT AT LAST SOON ALL WILL BE MINE AND THE WORLDS WILL BE LAYED TO RUIN AT MY HAND SOON NO LIGHT WILL GLEAM ANYWHERE AMONG THE COZMOS!!!!!!!"


	20. Door To Shadow

Kingdom Hearts:Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 20: The Door To Shadow

The gates of Castle Atrocity loomed over the last two free keyblade wielders. They treked towards the great gates watching for all the enemies that have a chance to ambush them at every turn. The step towards the massive gates, and as they stepped within 10feet of them. A loud roar sounded from the castle and the gates slowly opened. They opened enough to let Zell and Sora to enter the Great building.

The two walked into the great massive great hall. Everything was made of white stone. Statues stood on all sides. Menacingly they stared down upon them. Sora looked at their eyes and he could have sworn he saw a glimmer of rage in them. They stepped further into the room and as they were about to reach the stairs the gargoyle like statues sprang from their pedastils.

Sora and Zell Jumped as they swarmed upon them. They blocked the first couple of hits with ease. Weaving in and out of the Support beams holding up the balcony's above them. Then Sora Cryed out,"Zell we do not have time we must make haste to the top and save the others." Zell looked at sora and nodded in silent agreement and the two slammed forward up the stairs.

Climbing and climbing Enemy upon enemy flung themselves in their path. No matter the size or the strength Sora and Zell Tore through them. Nothing could stop them. Their hearts were set upon reaching their goal and The door To Darkness itself could have opened right upon sora and he would not have fell into the darkness. For his heart was on a righteous mission he was willing to sacrifice his life in order to try to save the people that he loved.

They continued Further and Further up. and then they hit a balcony and all went silent. Because over on the other side of the castle. A great light shined and then he saw for the first time the Door To Shadow."Kairi I'm coming." Sora jumped over the side of the balcony and as he did he transformed into his Final Form and Flew off towards the door. Zell Followed as they approached their Destiny.


	21. The Door Opens

Kingdom Hearts:Chain Of Shadow

Chapter 21:The Door Opens

Sora and Zell approach the tower. They fly in and see their enemy for the first time. Sora Lands on the tower and dashes forward."SEPHIROTH!" He fly's forward but Sephiroth Jumps into the air and smacks sora down with his blade.

"Ah you have fallen straight into my trap."He turns to The Door and speaks."Now Bidden By The Six unlocked by the Twelve Open Door To Shadow Bring into the worlds an everlasting power of destruction. Open upon the abyss and destroy all that will get in our way!"

At that the 12 keyblades shown with a brilliant white light. And then the light turned into a beam and blasted upon the door. Then the door slowly creaked open. During the whole thing Sephiroth is laughing madly as the power of Shadow slowly fills his every bieng.

Then Riku,Kairi,Roxas, and Namine awake from their slumber and exit the crystaline chambers. The six Stand next to sora and look at Sephiroth.Sora Steps forward first "Sephiroth your demonic reign is over." Then Sephiroth fly's into the door. The six follow him in.

Then among the darkness where all is dark a battle commenced the Six fought valiantly. Weaving in among the shadows smashing through at sephiroths blade. But Even they could not beat him After awhile all but Sora were knocked to the ground scattered among the abyss near death.

Sora Fought on with sephiroth trading hits at speeds Cloud could not match with his buster sword. Fighting and Fighting The blows became more powerful as they bounced off of each other with each hit. Speeding up until they were almost a blur at the speeds they were flying across the abyss.

But then Sephiroth sped up and dodged a blow by sora. and knocked him to the ground Sora sat there panting."It Is Your Doom Now Keyblade Master I Am The Ruler Of Kingdom Hearts!"


	22. Sora Vs Sephiroth

Kingdom Hearts:Chain Of Shadow

Chapter:22

Sora Vs. Sephiroth

In The Door

Sora and the other 5 keyblade masters were scattered across the ground of the dark abyss. Each of them exhausted from the battles that have led up to this final onslaught.Sora was the only one still on his knee's.

"Sora Do you think you can defeat me. You are in my domain!"Sephiroth began to laugh manaicly.

Sora began to speak."I am not afraid of the darkness".he began to stand."My heart is strong," he grasped his keyblades tightly."I stand here with a light that will guide me through whatever darkness you throw my way." he stood hesitantly straight."No matter what sephiroth you cannot put out my light." his keyblades dissapear."And now you must know that the 6 of us are not alone." The other keyblades dissapeared."We are one." The hearts of the 5 others began to rise from their bodies. "Our powers joined and hearts one" they touched and fused with sora. 6 voices sounded from sora's body "We will not be beat." 6 of the 12 keyblades began to float around the left hand of sora." our powers one our hearts strong we will destroy you!"The other six begin to float around the other hand. "WE ARE ONE WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE!" they began to float above the ground they glowed with a fiery white intensity.

Sephiroth began to laugh." you are in my domain." he raised his hand and his blade."DOOR TO SHADOW! GIVE ME YOUR POWER ENGULF ME IN EVERLASTING DARKNESS GIVE ME THE POWER TO SMITE THESE FOOLS! AND TAKE CONTROL OF THE COZMOZ!"

Sephiroth begins to absorb energy from the realm of darkness. It's energy's forming around him like a mass of great shadow. It began. The Unmerciful onslaught.

Sephiroth flew into the unmarked darkness in the realm of Shadow. The Ultimate Keyblade Master Rose from the Surface And Flew Towards Sephiroth.

Their weapons clashed meeting at every moment. They flew through the ever swirling darkness like all this was, were a dream. Nothing seemed to make since as the swiriling abyss engulfed everything that made contact.

They flew further and further and their eyes began to make a glow with utter blind fury as the Ultimate Keyblade Master Fought The Demon Sephiroth.

"SEPHIROTH! IT ENDS NOW!" The six cried. The 12 keyblades began to circle Sora. They began to spin faster and faster. Sparks flying from them. Making fire upon the darkness in the area.

Across the abyss sephiroth was panting as the feathers fell from his one wing as he began to raise his sword to charge on the 6.

"No More…"Sephiroth gained ever closer the keyblades continued to twirl moving faster and faster and faster."Will You Control The Heartless!" Sephiroth Jumped Out of the way of a fireball which had been directed towards his legs. The keyblades began to rise higher into the air above the enfused 6. "Today Is The Day That Light Will Finally Reign Supreme" The keyblades came to a stop in A circle vertical around, above, below, and to the sides of The 6. Sephiroth stopped in his wake."Now Face The Wrath…OF THE INFERNAL 12!"

The twelve keyblades then faced sephiroth and one by one flew straight into sephiroth. Sephiroth tried to knock away the blades. Each one getting closer to hitting him he flew into the air dodging the blades as they fell towards him and he continued to dodge and fight off the onslaughting weapons. Until his sword was knocked from his hand.

Then The 12 keyblades went in for the kill. They began to slash away at sephiroth until he was a ragtag figure of what he had been. Then The keyblades formed together and stabbed him where his heart had once been. Sephiroth then disappeared into the abyss. Never to return.

Sora landed and the six returned to their bodies. They stood and nodded at each other. They took their keyblades and exited the door. They slowly closed the Door To Shadow. And Stood Back. They raised their keyblades into the air. And Sealed The Door To Shadow.

"The Deed Is Done."Sora said.

"Indeed It Is Sora." Kairi Said. She stepped towards sora and took his hand and gave him a kiss.

"Looks like we must return to our homes."Sora looked towards the disappearing door. "Until Our Keyblades are needed again."

Zell interrupted"May That Day Never Come" They were looking at the picture Of The Seven Maidens.

Kairi turned and a glimmer of red sparked in her eyes.

Well thank you guys for reading. It's not over as you can see! Well thanks for listening…


End file.
